


oh, monday

by merenwen (ayebydan)



Series: circles on old maps [11]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/merenwen
Summary: Neville hates Mondays because he used to be one of the Raw guys. A Superstar. Now he's something else.





	oh, monday

Neville is briskly making his way towards catering, wary of being around the Raw crew. Jack is off somewhere but other than that they are the only Cruiserweights at the show. Spanning the Mondays and Tuesdays and NXT tapings is hard but rewarding work but Raw is always awkward because he used to be one of _these guys_. He's so focused on avoiding everyone that he walks straight into Finn. Finn, who he has not seen since he was at Summerslam and a different person entirely.

Finn looks him up and down, shakes his head. "What fucking happened to you?"


End file.
